Changed
by Necromancer Alfan
Summary: -Satu tahun kaito meninggalkan kampung halamannya, dan semua berubah saat dia kembali- /Untuk Event #PandoraBox


-Satu tahun Kaito meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Dan semua berubah saat dia kembali- #PandoraBox.

Yo, Alfan balik setelah sekian lama. Untuk meramaikan event #PandoraBox yang diselenggarakan oleh Kak devsky. dan Tanpa banyak nulis lagi, Alfan mulai ceritanya.

Happy Reading

.

.

Tittle : Changed

Genre : Fantasy, Family, Adventure

Declaimer : Alfan hanya minjam tokoh yang ada disini. Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crypton Future Media, Internet

.

.

.

Suatu sore di sebuah pantai, terlihat siluet dua manusia yang tengah berdiri menatap ke laut lepas. Siluet seorang wanita dewasa yang tengah menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Nee Okaa-san, kenapa Otou-san belum kembali?" Bocah berambut biru itu mendongakkan kepalanya

"Tunggu saja Kaito, Otou-san akan segera kembali, Pasti" Ibu bocah tersebut tersenyum lembut namun terkesan dipaksakan

"Un" Kaito mengangguk bersemangat

"Nah, ayo pulang" Sang ibu menarik tangan Kaito

"Okaa-san,apa makan malam kita hari ini?" Tanya Kaito

"Hmmm, apa ya?"

"Mou Okaa-san, Ah Okaa-san tau? Hari ini..." Dan perjalanan pulang mereka diwarnai dengan ucapan polos sang bocah tentang kesehariannya.

.

10 tahun kemudian

.

"Kaito bangun, hari sudah siang"Seorang wanita mengguncang tubuh seorang pria yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya

"Uhmmmm" Kaito hanya menggeliat

"Hei putri tidur, segera bangun atau tak ada sarapan dan makan malam untukmu!" Ancam wanita berambut coklat tersebut

"Iya, aku bangun Okaa-san" Ucap kaito malas

"Bagus, segera turun jika kau sudah siap" Kata sang wanita sambil berjalan keluar

"Baiklah" jawab Kaito. Setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan, Kaito segera turun dari ranjangnya, meraih handuk kemudian mandi.

Begitulah pagi hari di rumah kaito. Shion Kaito, seorang siswa tahun terakhir di sebuah sekolah sihir di daerahnya. Kaito hanya tinggal bersama ibunya Meiko –Wanita berambut coklat yang membangunkannya, sedangkan ayahnya tak pernah kembali lagi dari pelayarannya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Tak lama kemudian Kaito sudah siap dengan pakaiannya, setelah sarapan dengan ibunya diapun berangkat ke tempatnya belajar.

"Hoy Kaito"

"Hm?" Kaito mengguman, matanya menyipit terlihat seorang pria –Terlihat dari pakaiannya- berambut panjang melambai kearahnya dari gerbang

"Selamat pagi, kai-chan" Seru pria itu riang

"Gakupo, sudah kubilang hentikan panggilan dan nada bicara yang menjijikan itu, aku sering kerepotan karena ulahmu tau" Ucap Kaito dingin

"Hehehe, maaf maaf. Tumben kau tak terlambat" sindir Gakupo

"Huh, aku tak bissa terus-terusan terlambat bukan. Lagipula ini minggu-minggu terakhir kita disini" Kaito mengikuti langkah Gakupo

"Benar juga ya" Gakupo meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala lalu mendongakkan kepalanya "Minggu-minggu terakhir ya" Gumannya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito

"Bukan apa-apa" Jawab Gakupo. Kedua pemuda itu kembali berjalan menuju bangunan yang ada di depan mereka.

Greeekkkk

"Selamat pagi" Sapa Gakupo sambilmembuka pintu

"Pagi, Gakupo" Jawab seseorang dari dalam

"Pagi Luki'" Sapa KAito datar

"Tumben kalian sudah dating, apalagi kau Kaito" Pemuda berambut merah muda itu tertawa kecil

"Hanya iseng berangkat pagi" jawab Kaito sekenanya

"Dan kenapa baru kau yang ada dikelas Luke?" Tanya Gakupo heran melihat hanya ada Luki didalam kelas

"Sudah kuduga. Bisakah kalian mendengarkan jika aa pengumuman?" Luki Memegang kepalanya

"Maksudmu?"

"Untuk seminggu kedepan siswa tahun terakhir bebas dari urusan sekolah" Jelas Luki

"Eh, Serius? Jadi apa gunanya aku bangun dan berangkat sepagi ini?" Kata Kaito terkejut

"Itu masalah kalian" Jawab Luki sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kaito dan Gakupo yang saling pandang

"Mau ke halaman belakang?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk" Jawab Kaito mengikuti langkah Kaito

.

"Jadi, Bagaimana?" Gakupo membuka pembicaraan. Saat ini kedua pemuda itu sedang berada di halaman belakang, melihat sekelompok anak tahun pertama yang sedang berlatih serangan menggunakan sihir elemen.

"Apanya?" Kaito balik bertanya

"Yang kau lakukan setelah kelulussan tentunya"

"Hmmm" Kaito hanya mengguman seolah memikirkan sesuatu

"Kalau aku mungkin mencoba menjadi penyihir kerajaan" Kata Gakupo

"Bukannya akan sulit bagimu?"

"Yah aku memang tak sebagus kau dalam penggunaan sihir" Gakupo tersenyum kecut

"berusahalah"

"Kalaupun tak bias aku akan jadi tentera kerajaaan saja"

"Maksudmu polisi kerajaan?"

"Hey, mungkin sihirku tak terlalu baik, tapi jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan berpedangku!" Gakupo menunjukkan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Kaito. Mereka terdiam sejenak lalu tiba-tiba tersenyumm keras bersamaan yang membuat siswa disekitar mereka merasa heran.

.

"Ada apa Kaito? Makanmu lambat sekali' Tanya Meiko. Saat ini dia dan Kaito tengah menikmati makan malam mereka. Kaito yang tengah melamun lantas tersentak

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, hanya kepikiran sessuatu" Jawab Kaito sambil kembali mengaduk-aduk makanannya

"Memikirkan soal gadis?" Goda Meiko. Kaito kembali tersentak

"Apa… Tentu saja bukan!"

"Hooo begitu"  
>"Okaa-san, aku serius!"<p>

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Okaa-san!"

"Ok cukup. Hentikan bicaranya dan habiskan makannanmu, aku tak mau mencuci piring yang masih penuh sisa makanan"

"Huh" Sungut Kaito. Keadaan kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

.

"Terima kasih makanannya" Ucap Kaito dan Meiko bersamaan. Meiko langsung berdiri dan membawa piring yang ada di meja ke dapur sedangkan Kaito tetap duduk di posisinya, cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kaito memanggil Ibunya.

"Okaa-san" Meiko menoleh

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Ada apa Kaito? Jarang kau bersikap seperti ini" Meiko duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Kaito

"Ini tentang… rencanaku sete3lah kelulusan" Ucap Kaito ragu

"Hmmm? Meiko hanya mengangguk

"Kurasa aku akan melanjutkan studiku"

"Jika itu mau mu kenapa tidak. Disini ada banya akademi yang bagus…"

"Bukan itu masalahnya" Potong kaito

"Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkan biayanya? Tenang saja, tentu saja Okaa-san akan membantumu"

Bukan itu.."

"Lalu?" Kejar Meiko

"Aku…berencana untuk…melanjutkan studiku….di Crypton" Ujar Kaito

"Kau… serius?"

"Kali ini, aku serisu Okaa-san" Jawab Kaito mantab

"Hmm, begitu" Meiko menunduk. Dapat Kaito lihat kesedihan terpancar dari wajah Meiko namun memutuskan untuk diam

"…"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Sebagai ibu, aku harus selalu mendukung keinginan anakku bukan" Suara Meiko bergetar, namun dia tetap memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya

"Okaa-san"

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya untukmu beristirahat. Persiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan mulai besok, yah walaupun kelulusanmu masih beberapa minggu lagi tapi tak ada salahnya bersiap mulai sekarang" Meiko berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah dapur masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"Okaa-san" Guman Kaito lirih. Kaito diam sejenak, beberapa saat kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyusul ibunya.

.

Krieet

Terdengar bunyi pintu tua yang dibulka oleh Kaito. Terlihat olehnya sosok ibunya yang sedang melihat kearah lautan yang ada dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang berpegangan erat pada pagar beranda belakang rumah mereka

"Okaa-san" Panggil Kaito lirih, Meiko tersentak

"Ah Kaito, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Meiko

"Aku belum mengantuk" Jawab Kaito sambil mendekati ibunya, Meiko kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke lautan

"Oh Begitu"

"Apa yang Okaa-san lakukan?" KAito sudah berdiri disamping Meiko

"HAnya melihat laut malam" JAwab Meiko singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Dan mengenang masa lalu?" Tebak KAito. Meiko kembali tersentak lalu tertawa kecil

"Yah Begitulah". Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat

"Kau sudah yakin pada keputusanmu?" Tanya Meiko memecah keheningan

"Ya?"

"Keputusanmu melanjutkan studi di Crypton, kau sudah yakin?" Ulang Meiko

"Aku sudah yakin, tapi jika Okaa-san tak menghendakinya akan ku urungkan" Jawab Kaito mantap

"Aku tak bermaksud melarangmu Kaito. Sejujurnya aku mendukung rencanamu, aku hanya Khawatir padamu. Crypton itu tempat yang jauh diseberang lautan" Kekhawatiran tampak jelas pada kata-kata Meiko

"Aku mengerti Kaa-san, aku akan selalu berhati-hati disana"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan ayahmu Kaito" Tangan Meiko bergetar, jarinya menggenggam erat pada pagar. Kaito secara reflek memeluk bahu ibunya

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja Kaito" Meiko membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kaito

"Aku akan nbaik-baik saja Kaa-san, aku janji" KAito mencoba menenangkan ibunya

"Jangan pernah lupakan janjimu" Meiko mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pada kaito

"Tentu saja aku tak akan melupakan janjiku" Kaito menghapus airmata yang ada di mata ibunya

"Aku pegang janjimu. Kaito" Meiko perlahan tersenyum

.

Dua minggu berlalu dan hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Kaito. Kapal yg akan membawanya ke Crypton akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi.

"Sebentar lagi kapalnya berangkat," Ucap Kaito pada Meiko dan Gakupo yg mengantar kepergiannya.

"Berhati-hatilah disana Kaito, aku harap kau selamat sampai disana," Mata Meiko berkaca-kaca, dia lalu memeluk Kaito. Kaito membalas pelukan ibunya kemudian menoleh kearah Gakupo.

"Doakan keberhasilanku Gakupo," Pinta Kaito.

"Tentu saja Kai-chan. Tapi jangan harap akan semudah itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada masa depanku!" Gakupo membuat wajah serius namun nada bicaranya terkesan bercanda.

"Hahaha, maaf tentang hal itu Gakupo," Kaito tertawa hambar.

Lima hari yang lalu, seharusnya Gakupo mengikuti ujian masuk tentara kerajaan. Namun disaat yang sama Kaito meminta tolong pada Gakupo untuk membantu persiapan keberangkatanya. Dan tanpa bicara apapun Gakupo membantu persiapan Kaito. Kaito sendiri baru mengetahuinya dua hari yang lalu, saat mendengar kabar bahwa ujian masuk tentara kerajaan telah dilaksanakan.

"Jangan kecewakan aku Kaito" Nada bicara Gakupo menjadi lebih serius, tangannya mengepal kearah Kaito. Kaito tersenyum melihatnya, dia melepas pelukan ibunya.

"Hah, tentu saja. Tolong jaga ibuku baik-baik. Gakupo," Kaito membalas kepalan tangan Gakupo. kedua pemuda itupun tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari kapal yang memberitahukan bahwa kapal akan segera berangkat.

"Sudah saatnya," Ucap Kaito.

"Hati-hatilah disana. Kai-chan," Gakupo dengan manja mengacak-acak rambut Kaito.

"Hentikan itu Gakupo!" Kaito berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Gakupo dari rambutnya. Meiko hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua pemuda itu.

"Selamat jalan. Kaito," Ucap Meiko.

"Yah. Aku berangkat. Okaa-san," Kaito memberi pelukan terakhir pada ibunya, tersenyum pada Gakupo. kemudian berbalik menuju kapal yang akan membawannya ke Crypton.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" Guman Meiko.

"Tenang saja Meiko-san. Kaito itu tipe orang yang tak tahu caranya gagal," Jawab Gakupo. Meiko tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, kau ada benarnya,

.

-Skip Time-

.

Dua hari telah berlalu dan kapal yg ditumpangi kaito telah mencapai lebih dari setengah perjalanan. menurut perkiraan akan mencapai Crypton lusa pagi. Seperti biasa, Kaito melihat kearah lautan dari geladak. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya, sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan santai memegang sebotol minuman di pagar pembatas kapal.

"Ughh" Kaito menoleh.

Tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink yg terlihat sedang menahan rasa mualnya. Si gadis terduduk, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berpegangan erat pada pagar pembatas. Melihat itu, Kaito memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Ugh," Mata gadis itu terpejam erat.

"Ano, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaito cemas, sejujurnya Kaito juga tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Mmm," Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa berpindah dari posisinya, "Ugh," Gadis itu kembali mengerang.

Lalu, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Kaito mengusap punggung gadis tersebut. Si gadis tampak terkejut, namun dia tak mengatakan apapun. Setelah beberapa saat, si gadis nampak mulai tenang. Kaito membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju bangku yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Un, aku baik-baik saja," Jawab gadis itu lirih.

"Mau minum?" Kaito menyodorkan minumannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Tak masalah."

"Ano, kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kaito, Shion Kaito, salam kenal," Kaito mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Megurine Luka, sekali lagi terima kasih Shion-san," Gadis bernama Luka tersebut membalas uluran tangan Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil saja Kaito, Megurine-san."

"Baiklah Kaito-kun. Sebagai gantinya kau juga memanggiku Luka," Luka kembali tersenyum.

"E,eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Bu, bukan apa-apa," kata Kaito canggung, "Ngomong-ngomong, jika kau sakit kenapa tidak istirahat di kamarmu saja Megu... Luka-san?" Luka tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sakit, tapi teman sekamarku mabuk laut, dan karena... yah kau tau, akupun keluar. tapi karena letak toiletnya terlalu jauh makanya... hehe," Luka tertawa hambar.

"Oh begitu."

"Kaito-kun sendiri? apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?"

"Hanya ingin saja, teman sekamarku itu paman yang tak bisa berhenti bicara. Kau tau? dia bisa membuatku gila jika aku tak segera keluar."

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana tujuanmu?"

"Hm? Jika aku naik kapal ini maka sudah jelas akan ke Crypton bukan?"

"Ma, maksudku apa yang akan kau lakukan di Crypton?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan studi-ku disana. kudengar ada Akademi sihir yang bagus disana."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku juga akan melanjutkan studiku disana," jelas Luka.

"Kau juga seorang penyihir?" kini giliran Kaito yang terkejut.

"Un, yah meskipun sihir-ku tak terlalu baik."

Dan tanpa sadar percakapan merekapun berlanjut hingga sore hari.

.

-Skip Time-

.

"Permisi, kau sibuk Kaito-kun?" Tanya Luka sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kaito. Saat ini mereka sedang disebuah penginapan untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka besok pagi.

"Ah, Luka-san. masuk saja" Jawab Kaito dari dalam

"Kau sedang apa Kaito-kun?"

"Hanya menulis surat Luka-san," Jawab Kaito tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Surat? Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk ibuku, di Realia."

"Oh," Guman Luka sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Kaito.

"Kalau Luka-san, kau berasal darimana?"

"Aku? aku berasal dari sebuah desa kecil di utara Realia."

"Ah desa di kaki gunung itu ya? Kau tak ingin menulis surat untuk orang tua-mu?"

"Aku hanya tinggal sendiri," Jawab Luka datar. Kaito menoleh ke arah Luka dengan panik.

"A-maaf, aku tak tau" Kata Kaito lirih.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Kaito-kun sendiri?" Luka tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tinggal berdua dengan ibuku," Kaito mengubah posisinya menghadap Luka. "Ayahmu?" Luka berusaha berhati-hati dengan pertanyaannya.

"Dia pergi berlayar..."

"Ohh..." Luka tampak menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Dan tak kembali sejak 10 tahun yang lalu" Kaito menolehkan kepalanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Eh?" Luka mendongakkan kepalannya,

"Ma-maaf. Kaito-kun" Luka menunduk, Kaito kembali menatap Luka.

"Ah, tak apa-apa Luka... san" Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Hahahaha"

"Kedengarannya aneh ya" Luka berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ya" Jawab Kaito sambil terkikik geli.

.

-Time Skip-

.

Esoknya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke akademi Crypton. Butuh waktu sehari semalam bagi mereka untuk sampai di akademi Crypton. Setelah melewati proses pendaftaran -yang bisa dibilang cukup mudah bagi mereka, mereka segera bersiap-siap di asrama mereka.

Akademi Crypton tak seperti yang Kaito bayangkan. Memang akademi ini memiliki bangunan yang cukup megah dan halaman yang luas. Namun jumlah murid yang ada disana tak terlalu banyak. akademi Crypton membagi muridnya menjadi 3 tingkatan, dengan empat kelas disetiap tingkatannya. Dua kelas untuk sihir bertipe pengobatan dan dua kelas untuk sihir yang berfokus pada kekuatan. | Kaito sendiri memilih mempelajari sihir kekuatan sedangkan Luka memilih sihir pengobatan.

3 bulan pertama di akademi Crypton hanyalah pelajaran-pelajaran ringan, Kaito masih dapat menulis surat untuk ibunya secara rutin dua minggu sekali. Namun memasuki bulan ke-empat, pelajaran yang diterima Kaito semakin berat. Berbagai macam tugas, praktek dan ujian fisik yang diterimanya membuatnya hanya memiliki sedikit waktu bahkan untuk beristirahat.

Kini rutinitas menulis surat untuk ibunya mulai berkurang. tiga minggu sekali, sebulan sekali, bahkan Kaito belum mengirim surat pada ibunya selama empat bulan.

"Meiko-san kau dirumah?" Gakupo masuk ke dalam rumah Meiko setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa Gakupo?" Sahut Meiko dari dalam.

"Aku hanya mampir Meiko-san" Kata Gakupo sambil berjalan ke dapur. dilihatnya Meiko sedang membaca suatu buku di meja makan.

"Teh dan cemilannya di tempat biasa," Kata Meiko datar sebelum Gakupo sempat membuka mulutnya. Gakupo hanya terkekeh.

"Kau pengertian sekali, Meiko-san," Ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku selalu tau yang kau butuhkan Gakupo," Gakupo tak menjawab, dia berjalan kearah rak yang ada disudut ruangan, mengambil setoples cemilan kemudian membuat dua cangkir teh.

"Kau sedang membaca apa Meiko-san? tak biasanya kau seserius ini," Gakupo meletakkan secangkir teh di samping buku yang di baca Meiko kemudian duduk di samping Meiko.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya koleksi lama," Meiko mengambil tehnya kemudian meminumnya perlahan,"Hmm, tehnya enak."

"Koleksi lama? buku-buku sihirmu?" Tebak Gakupo.

"Yah, begitulah," Jawab Meiko ragu.

"Kupikir kau sudah berhenti menjadi penyihir sejak sepuluh tahun lalu" Gakupo berdiri, melihat lebih jelas ke arah buku yang dibaca Meiko.

"Me-memang," Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Teleporter visual? Meiko-san, kau tak berfikir akan memakainya atau semacamnya kan?"

"Y-yah begitulah."

"Kau tau resikonya kan Meiko-san?"

"..."

"Jangan pernah mencobanya Meiko-san, resikonya terlalu besar dan kau sudah tak pernah mengucapkan mantra selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun!"

"Aku hanya Khawatir dengan Kaito. Sudah empat bulan dia tak memberi kabar," Meiko berdiri.

"Tenanglah Meiko-san. aku tau kau khawatir, namun jangan bertindak gegabah, sihir teleporter visual itu tak seperti telepati, hal itu sangat berbahaya untukmu sekarang."

"..."

"Kaito pasti baik-baik saja, mungkin dia hanya sibuk. Akademi Crypton terkenal dengan jadwalnya yang ketat bukan?"

"..."

"Tenanglah, percayalah padaku Meiko-san, Kaito pasti baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap kau benar, Gakupo."

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan gunakan sihir itu, Meiko-san."

"Aku mengerti."

Memang itu yang Meiko ucapkan. Namun khawatir tetaplah khawatir, Meiko terlalu takut untuk dapat berfikir dengan tenang. Rasa takut Kaito akan pergi seperti suaminya sepuluh tahun yang lalu membuatnya nekat melakukan sihir teleporter visual.

Dan malam ini Meiko melakukannya. Meiko berdiri di atas lingkaran sihir yang dia lukis di ruang tengah rumahnya. Sambil memejamkan mata dia merapal mantra " olho, vento, luz, ilusão, esperança" Meiko membuka matanya, bola matanya kini berubah keemasan.

Apa yang dilihat Meiko saat ini sungguh diluar dugaannya. Matanya seakan terbang melintasi lautan dengan sangat cepat.

"Menakjubkan," Gumannya.

Ngiiiingg

Tiba-tiba Meiko merasakan telinganya berdengung kencang dan sakit di kepalanya. Meiko jatuh terduduk, matanya terpejam erat, telapak tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi kedua telingannya sedangkan jari-jarinya mencengkeram kepalanya dengan erat.

"Ukh," Erangnya. matanya terbuka, pandangannya kembali normal namun matanya masih berwarna keemasan.

Perlahan lingkaran sihir yang ada dibawahnya bersinar dan mulai berputar.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Akh!" Dengungan dan sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi seiring dengan semakin cepatnya lingkaran sihir itu berputar.

"Hah hah hah," Meiko terengah, rasa takut mulai merasukinya.

Degg

"Argh!" Meiko menjerit ketika jantungnya seakan berhenti sejenak.

Lingkaran sihirnya berputar semakin kencang, sinarnya pun semakin terang. rasa sakit yang dirasakannya membuat Meiko tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. "Hah hah ukh, A..! Arkh.. A... A... Akh.!" Tiba-tiba sinar yang dikeluarkan lingkaran sihir itu semakin terang dan menutupi seluruh ruangan. "AAARGHH!"

"...kun."

"...Ito-kun."

"Kaito-kun!" Pemuda bernama Kaito itu-pun tersentak. "Kaito-kun."

"Ah, Luka-san," Kaito bangun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Ada apa Kaito-kun? kau berkeringat dingin? mimpi buruk?" Tanya Luka cemas.

"Y-yah kurasa begitu, Luka-san" Kaito menatap pemandangan di depannya, sebuah halaman yang cukup luas dengan beberapa anak yang terlihat sedang bersantai.

"Pasti sulit ya,! Guman Luka.

"Hmm?" Kaito menoleh.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Apakah kelasmu menyenangkan?"

"Jika tak ada guru mengerikan dengan sistem mengajar bagai diktator dari neraka kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan," Gurau Kaito, Luka tertawa kecil.

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Begitulah. Kau tau? bahkan berat badanku turun 5 kilogram bulan ini,"

"Wow, kurasa aku harus pindah ke kelasmu Kaito. Mungkin dietku akan berhasil," Gurau Luka.

"Kusarankan agar memikirkannya lagi Luka-san. Lagipula kenapa kau harus diet? Kau sudah sangat cantik sekarang."

"Eh?"

"E, Ma-maksudku kenapa kau harus pindah kelas, ini tahun kedua kita disini." Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa lama.

"Ehm, bagaimana kabar ibumu Kaito-kun?" Luka memecah kesunyian.

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja, sudah dua bulan lebih aku tidak mengirim surat untuknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah kau tau jadwal kelasku kan, sangat ketat. Dan kita tak bisa keluar asrama seenaknya.

"Kenapa tidak menitipkannya padaku, jadwalku tidak terlalu ketat."

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu Luka-san. Yah sudahlah, sebulan lagi kita memasuki masa liburan kan? mungkin aku bisa pulang ke Realia sebentar. hehehe."

"Satu bulan lagi bukan,"

"Yup, satu bulan lagi," Kaito tiba-tiba berdiri, "Ok, waktu istirahat selesai. sekarang saatnya berlatih," Kata Kaito bersemangat

"Kau semangat sekali ya," Komentar Luka.

"Tentu saja, aku harus benar-benar berusaha disini agar aku tak mengecewakan siapapun! Ok, aku duluan, Luka-san" Kata Kaito sambil berlari menjauh.

"Berusahalah Kaito-kun!" Luka tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Tak mengecewakan siapapun, ya?" Gumannya lirih.

Tak terasa masa liburan mereka-pun tiba. Dan sesuai rencana, Kaito pulang ke Realia untuk beberapa hari. Luka ikut dengan Kaito dengan alasan semua temannya juga pulang ke kampung halaman mereka.

"Kau yakin mau ikut, Luka-san?"

"Kenapa tidak? lagipula aku tak mau mati kesepian di akademi. Apakah aku merepotkan?"

"Ah bukan, bukan. hanya saja rasanya seperti membawa kekasihku pulang dan mengenalkannya pada ibuku," Guman Kaito.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ti-tidak bukan apa-apa!"

"Ada orang di laut!" Kaito dan Luka tersentak. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, tampak kerumunan orang melihat ke arah laut.

Tanpa aba-aba seorang awak kapal mengikat dirinya menggunakan tali dan berenang kearah orang yang mengapung di tengah laut dengan berpegangan pada sepotong kayu tersebut.

"Tarik!" Teriak si awak kapal ketika sudah berada di dekat kapal dengan orang yang nyaris tenggelam tadi. Para penumpang dan awak kapal yang ada diatas pun menarik talinya bersama-sama, tak terkecuali kaito.

"Jangan mengerumuninya, berikan dia ruang untuk bernafas!" Perintah seorang pria. Orang yang nyaris tenggelam tadi terengah-engah. melihat keadaannya, mungkin dia sudah beberapa hari berada di lautan. Bekas luka dan lebam tampak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Rambut ungunya yang terurai membuat Kaito teringat seseorang.

"Gakupo!" Pekik Kaito. tak salah lagi, pemuda ini adalah Gakupo.

"Oy Gakupo, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau mengenalnya nak?"

"Dia temanku dari Realia," Jawab Kaito panik, tak lama kemudian Gakupo berusaha membuka matanya.

"Kai...to?" Panggilnya lirih.

"Aku disini Gakupo"

Gakupo tersenyum tipis "Akhirnya kutemukan kau. Dasar sialan" Dan Gakupo kembali memejamkan matanya –Pingsan

-malamnya-

"Ukh..." Erang Gakupo.

"Kau sudah sadar gakupo?"

"Kaito? dimana ini?"

"Kau ada dikapal menuju Realia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Menuju Realia? Kaito, kau harus menghentikan kapal ini secepatnya!"

"Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Keadaan di Realia sekarang sedang kacau,"

"Apa Maksudmu? Jelaskan dengan benar!"

"Tenanglah Kaito-kun, temanmu ini baru saja sadar," Kata Luka, dia beralih pada Gakupo, "Minumlah dulu"

"Terima kasih," Kata Gakupo sambil menerima segelas air yang diberikan Luka.

"Kalian sudah tenang sekarang?" Luka menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian, "Sekarang bisa ceritakan yang terjadi?"

"Realia sekarang sedang kacau. seorang penyihir jahat yang menyebabkannya," Jelas Gakupo, "Sebagian warga bisa melarikan diri keluar kota, namun sebagian besar masih didalam dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Penyihir jahat? siapa dia? Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Okaa-san?" Tanya Kaito panik, Gakupo menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Sebelumnya maaf mengatakan ini Kaito," Gakupo terdiam sejenak,"Ibumu-lah sang penyihir jahat itu."

"A-apa...Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa?" Kaito kesulitan mencari kata-kata.

"Meiko-san khawatir, empat bulan lebih kau tak memberi kabar. Jadi, dia menggunakan sihir untuk melihat keadaanmu," jelas Gakupo.

"Sihir? tapi Okaa-san..."

"Sudah lama tak menggunakannya. Aku sudah katakan itu, dia bilang tak akan menggunakannya. Tapi..." Keheningan yang cukup lama menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Un-untuk sekarang kita harus mencegah kapal ini berlabuh bukan?" Kata Luka.

"Gadis ini benar. Kaito kita harus mengatakan pada kapten agar berbalik arah. Berapa jam lagi kapal ini sampai di Realia?"

"Mu-mungkin sekitar Satu jam lagi."

"Satu jam? kita terlambat," Ucap Gakupo pasrah."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luka.

"Meiko-san memasang pelindung di sekitar pulau. Kau tidak bisa keluar jika sudah masuk pelindung tersebut."

"Ja-jadi, kita sudah masuk kedalam pelindung itu?" Luka tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Menurut perkiraanku, kita sudah berada di wilayah Meiko-san" Jawab Gakupo lirih.

"La-lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Kata Luka pasrah.

"Gakupo, bagaimana caramu bisa keluar dari pelindung?" Kaito angkat bicara.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku terbawa arus setelah kapal yang kunaiki karam."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita bicara pada kapten, aku punya rencana," Kata Kaito berusaha untuk tetap tenang, walaupun kekhawatiran dapan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jadi itu yang terjadi? pantas saja" Guman si Kapten kapal.

"Kau tau sesuatu tentang ini?"

"Tidak juga, tapi sudah sekitar satu bulan tak ada kapal yang pergi dari Realia" Jelas Kapten.

"Pokoknya bisakah kau membawa keluar para penumpang menggunakan kapal darurat? aku pinjam kapal ini bersama dengan beberapa awak kapal," Kata Kaito, Luka dan Gakupo tampak terkejut mendengar permintaan dari Kaito.

"Kenapa kita tak gunakan kapal ini untuk melarikan diri?" Kapten agak tidak terlalu setuju dengan rencana Kaito.

"Kapal ini terlalu besar, Oka... penyihir itu pasti menyadarinya. Kalaupun kau tak bisa memberikan awak kapal setidaknya aku pinjam kapalmu. Biar aku yang menjadi umpan," Ucap Kaito mantap. Kapten memejamkan matanya, tampak memikirkan rencana Kaito matang-matang.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku ikut rencanamu, namun aku tak bisa memberimu banyak awak kapal, mereka akan kutugaskan untuk melindungi penumpang yang lain," Kata Kapten kemudian.

"Baiklah. terima kasih Kapten, aku berhutang padamu."

Proses evakuasi-pun dimulai. Para penumpang dipindahkan ke kapal darurat dimulai dari anak-anak dan perempuan dengan 3 orang awak kapal dan seorang penyihir.

"Dengar! Pasang pelindung di kapal kalian! jangan terlalu banyak mendayung, ikuti saja arus, dengan begitu kalian bisa keluar dari wilayah berbahaya!" Gakupo memberi arahan pada para awak kapal sebelum mereka menurunkan kapal mereka.

"Kau yakin ikut dengan kami kapten? ini mungkin akan berbahaya," Kata Kaito.

"Heh, ini kapalku nak. hanya aku yang bisa memutuskan kapan akan pergi," Jawab Kapten.

"Kata-katamu cukup keren untuk ukuran orang tua," Kelakar Gakupo.

"Jangan meremehkan orang tua ini, bocah."

"Luka, kau bisa memasang pelindung di kapal ini?" Kata Kaito.

"Baiklah. Barria Round!" Luka merapal mantra, seketika sebuah cahaya menyelimuti kapal untuk sesaat kemudian menghilang.

"Daratan!" Teriak seorang awak kapal dari atas tiang pengamatan.

"Kita sudah dekat," Ucap Gakupo waspada.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bocah! Kurasa ini milikmu!" Kapten melempar sebuah katana pada Gakupo. Gakupo menangkapnya dan memeriksa bilah Katananya.

"Terima kasih pak tua, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Benda itu menancap di potongan kayu dan mengapung dekat dengan tempatmu diselamatkan."

"Kau punya senjata yang lain Kapten?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kau bisa menggunakan apapun yang kau mau di tempat penyimpanan." Kaito melihat ke arah tempat penyimpanan, kemudian memilih sebuah tombak yang cukup panjang dengan bagian ujung yang besarnya menyerupai kapak. dia juga mengambil sebuah panah untuk Luka.

"Luka-san, tolong bantu kami dari sini. Kau bisa menggunakan panah?"

"Ba-baiklah, akan kucoba."

Kapal mereka mulai merapat ke dermaga. Suasana di pelabuhan cukup mencekam, para penduduk menatap ke arah mereka seolah baru saja melihat makhluk bernama manusia. "Gakupo?" Panggil seorang berusia cukup tua, terlihat dari rambut putih yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Jii-san," Gakupo mendekati pria tua itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pria tua itu.

"Aku tak bisa keluar dari sini. Lagipula aku tak akan meninggalkan kalian. dan lagi, aku bersama Kaito." Belum sempat pria itu menjawab, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam yang bersinar muncul tak jauh dari mereka, dan kabut hitam muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Itu Meiko! selamatkan diri kalian!" Teriak seseorang.

Kepanikan-pun terjadi, namun tak lama semua orang yang ada disana menjadi tak dapat bergerak. Tawa terdengar dari dalam kabut.

"Khu khu khu. Nee, kenapa kalian melarikan diri? aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun."

Kaito menahan nafasnya. Dia kenal betul dengan suara itu. Namun ada yang berbeda, suara itu tampak lebih dingin dan menakutkan. "Ah, Gakupo. Kau kembali," Kabut hitam itu perlahan menghilang, sosok manusia pun terlihat.

Meiko, dia menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam, sewarna dengan warna kukunya yang cukup panjang. Rambutnya kini cukup panjang mencapai punggungnya dengan warna yang lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

Meiko melihat sekeliling. Dia melihat Kaito yang diam terpaku.

"Hey, bukankah itu Kaito-ku tersayang," Entah bagaimana dalam satu kedipan mata Meiko sudah di hadapan Kaito, "Akhirnya kau pulang Kaito, okaa-san benar-benar merindukanmu tau," Meiko menyentuh pipi Kaito dengan tangan kanannya.

Dingin, itulah yang dirasakan Kaito, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan datang," Kini Meiko membelai rambut Kaito.

"Okaa...san?"

"Hm? ada apa Kaito? apakah kau sudah lupa dengan ibumu?"

"Ka-kau berubah," Kata Kaito lirih.

"Benarkah? yah mungkin begitu. Tapi itu bukan masalah bukan?" Meiko memeluk erat Kaito. Tiba-tiba saja Meiko melihat ke arah Luka.

"Hm? Kaito. apakah gadis itu kekasihmu?" Meiko mendekati Luka, memegang dagunya,

"Dia cukup cantik."

"Di-dia temanku di akademi Crypton.

"Hooo... begitu," Meiko memejamkan matanya. Pandangannya menjadi sangat dingin saat dia membuka matanya kembal, "Jadi dia yang membuatmu melupakan ibumu sendiri?"

Luka merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, tubuhnya gemetar, tangannya mencengkeram panahnya dengan erat.

"Kurasa aku harus menghukumnya karena merebutmu dariku Kaito," Meiko berdiri, menyiapkan tongkatnya.

"He-hentikan!" Kaito berusaha menghentikan ibunya.

"Haaaa!" Teriak seorang awak kapal. dia menyerang Meiko, namun gagal karena pelindung yang ada di sekeliling Meiko.

"Dasar... Pengganggu!" Teriak Meiko, dia mengayunkan tangannya, membuat awak kapal tersebut terlempar ke tengah lautan,

"Kraken! Habisi dia!" Sebuah tentakel raksasa muncul ke permukaan, dan berusaha menyeret awak kapal tersebut.

"Ti-tidak, to-tolong aku! Aaaaa..." dan sang awak kapalpun terseret oleh tentakel tersebut.

"Hentikan Okaa-san!" Tiba-tiba Kaito menarik bagian belakang gaun Meiko, membuat Meiko terjatuh ke belakang.

"Kaito?" Meiko berusaha bangun, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hentikan semua ini, Okaa-san yang aku tau tak mungkin melakukan hal ini," Kaito berusaha memberi isyarat pada Kapten. Kapten tampaknya mengerti dan memberi tau awak kapalnya untuk bersiap.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu, Kaito," Meiko mendekati Kaito berusaha menggapai pipinya, "Mereka bukanlah apa-apa selain pengganggu." Kaito menepis tangan ibunya.

"Tidak, ibuku tak akan melakukan hal ini. Dia tak akan bicara seperti itu!" Bahu Kaito bergetar.

"Kaito?"

"Tidak, kau bukanlah dia."

"Kaito, tidak."

"Aku tak punya ibu seperti kau! KAU BUKANLAH IBUKU!" Teriak Kaito. seketika langit semakin mendung. Meiko tertunduk, mantra yang digunakannya pada penduduk lepas, kini mereka dapat bergerak.

"Khu khu khu, jadi begitu," Meiko tersenyum mengerikan, "Itu yang kau katakan?" "Kapten!" Kaito memberi aba-aba pada Kapten. Kapten mengangguk.

"Kau tak mengakui aku sebagai ibumu. Kalau begitu," Meiko mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu Kau pantas untuk mati! Bangkitlah pengikutku!" Kemudian sekumpulan makhluk berupa tulang belulang manusia muncul dari dalam tanah. Kepanikan-pun tak terelakkan.

"Kyaaa!"

"Selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Gakupo! lindungi mereka! Luka-san, bisakah kau memberi mantra pada mereka?" "Baiklah/Akan kulakukan!" Seru Gakupo dan Luka bersamaan.

"Serang Mereka!" Teriak Kapten.

"Ya!" Jawab anak buahnya. Kaito berlari mendekati Kapten.

"Kapten kau bisa membawa penduduk dengan kapal lain?"

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin bagiku nak!"

"Baiklah ku serahkan padamu. Aku akan menahan ibuku."

"Berhati-hatilah! Hoy Bocah! bawa para penduduk ke kapal yang ada disana!" Teriak Kapten pada Gakupo. Gakupo hanya melirik. "Aku mengerti!" Gakupo melompat lalu menancapkannya ke tanah,

"Earthquake!" Tanah di hadapannya bergetar dan membuat monster dihadapannya terperangkap ke dalam tanah,"Semuanya, Kesini!" Perintah Gakupo.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi!" Teriak Meiko, dia mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat.

"Masih ada aku!" Seru Kaito, dia menangkis serangan Meiko menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Anak sialan!"

"Kau bukan ibuku! Blaze!" Kaito mengeluarkan serangan api pada Meiko. Namun dengan mudah Meiko menangkisnya.

"Lemah," Meiko mengayunkan tongkatnya membuat Kaito terlempar dan menabrak tiang kapal.

"Ukh," erang Kaito.

"Kaito-kun!" Luka menghampiri Kaito, "Heal," dia merapal mantra, sinar muncul dari kedua tangannya.

"Kau mengganggu!" Meiko yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Luka, menjambak rambut Luka dan melemparnya,

"Akh!"

"Lu-luka-san!"

"Sekarang," Meiko mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kaito, "Waktunya mati Kaito," Meiko mengangkat tongkatnya dengan ujung mengarah pada Kaito.

"Heyaaa!"

Tring

Serangan Gakupo yang tiba-tiba itu membuat tongkat Meiko terlempar cukup jauh. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Kaito mencoba menyerang Meiko.

"Chain!" Beberapa buah rantai mengikat Meiko pada tiang.

"Selesai sudah," Kata Kaito.

"Anak bodoh,Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku?" Tiba-tiba sekumpulan makhluk tulang-belulang mengepung mereka.

"Kita tak bisa disini terus Kaito-kun" Kata Luka sambil menyerang beberapa tengkorak yang berusaha menaiki kapal.

"Gakupo, para penduduk?"

"Mereka sudah duluan bersama pak tua itu dan para awak kapalnya."

"Bagaimana dengan krakennya?"

"Mereka memberinya luka yang cukup parah."

Cukup lama bagi Kaito untuk berpikir.

"Kaito!" Seru Gakupo sambil menyerang tengkorak yang ada dibelakang Kaito, "Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" Kaito melihat sekilas ke arah Meiko yang masih terikat rantai, beberapa tengkorang berusaha melepas rantainya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi!" Kata Kaito. Mereka bertiga menaiki sebuah kapal kecil. Kaito mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Meiko yang terbebas dari rantai yang mengikatnya berlari mengambil tongkatnya, "Kalian tak akan kemana Ugh..." Erangnya. Sebuah anak panah menancap di perutnya.

"Luka-san?"

"Kaito. sekarang kesempatanmu!" seru Gakupo.

"Wind, Release!" Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul didepan tangan Kaito, kemudian angin berhembus membuat kapal yang mereka naiki terdorong.

"Ugh," Meiko mengerang memegangi perutnya, dengan penuh amarah dia berteriak, "Kraken!" Gurita raksasa itu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Bekas luka memenuhi tubuhnya dan tentakelnya hanya tersisa 3 buah.

"Gakupo!" Seru Kaito.

"Aku tau," Gakupo melompat, Kaito mendorongnya menggunakan anginnya.

"Luka-san, tolong."

"Baiklah!" Luka kembali menembakkan panah cahayanya kearah gurita itu.

Kapal mereka sudah dekat dengan Kapal yang ditumpangi para penduduk.

"Kapten! bantu kami naik," Teriak Kaito. Sang kapten melempar sebuah tangga tali. "Cepatlah nak!"

"Kau duluan Luka-san!" Perintah Kaito.

Ditempat Meiko. Meiko masih memegangi perutnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Ukh, sialan!" rutuk Meiko, dengan susah payah dia berdiri, "Kaito, kau anak yang tak berguna! Anak sepertimu. Lebih baik berubah menjadi batu!" Meiko mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengumpulkan energi sihih di ujungnya.

" pietra magica. Change!" Rapalnya. sebuah cahaya gelap meluncur kearah kapal dan mengenai Kaito tepat di dadanya. Kaito terjatu, tepat saat itu pula Meiko kehilangan kesadaran. seluruh monster tengkoraknya menjadi abu. namun tidak dengan Kraken, monster gurita itu malah terlihat lepas kendali dan menyerang dengan membabi buta

Gakupo semakin kewalahan, minimnya tempat berpijak membuatnya semakin terpojok. "Tch, sial!" rutuknya. Di kapal, Kaito memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

"Kapten aku minta satu kapal darurat," pintanya.

"Kaito, kau terkena serangannya!"

"Gadis ini benar nak, kau tak punya kesempatan," Tambah Kapten.

"Aku harus membantu Gakupo," Kata Kaito.

"Tapi..."

"Kapten! aku mohon" Kapten terdiam. dia melihat kearah Kaito, sebuah tatapan tajam dari pemuda yang menolak keras untuk menyerah dan meninggalkan rekannya.

"Siapkan kapal darurat!" Perintah Kapten.

"Aku berhutang padamu Kapten," Kaito berjalan tertatih menuju kapal yang tak terlalu besar itu.

"Aku ingat semua hutangmu padaku nak," Balas Kapten.

"Kembangkan layarnya Kapten, ku bantu kalian keluar dari sini," Ucap Kaito setelah menaiki kapalnya. Kapten melakukan yang Kaito katakan, Kaito-pun mengeluarkan sihir angin yang membuat kapal mereka melaju lebih cepat.

"Kaito. kakimu!" Pekik Luka ketika melihat kaki Kaito yang mulai membatu.

"Ukh," Erang Kaito, kakinya membatu hingga mata kakinya, "Sial."

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu Kaito."

"Sebelum itu," Kaito melihat tajam ke arah Gakupo.

"Tch," rutuk Gakupo, sudah tak ada karang yang dapat dijadikan tempatnya untuk berpijak. tenaganya juga hampir habis untuk membuat tempat berpijaknya sendiri. "Sampai disini saja ya, Ukh!"

Gakupo jatuh tersungkur, dengan susah payah dia berusaha berdiri menggunakan katana-nya sebagai penopang.

"Tch, sial," Rutuknya.

Wussshhh

Tiba-tiba sebuah panah bersinar melewatinya dan menyerang kraken tersebut. Kemudian keluar cahaya dari tubuh Gakupo yang membuat luka-lukanya terasa lebih baik.

"Gakupo!" Panggil Kaito.

"Kaito," Gakupo melompat dan mendarat di kapal Kaito. "Kaito kakimu!"

"Yah aku tau," Kaito mencoba berdiri, api keluar dari ujung tombaknya, "Kita lupakan dulu soal ini, Luka-san tolong Gakupo," Kata Kaito sambil memasang posisi melempar tombaknya.

" Fuochi d'artificio, Infinito!" Kaito melepar tombaknya tepat kearah Kraken. melubangi tubuhnya dan membuatnya tumbang dengan teriakan yang memilukan.

"Ugh!" Kaito terjatuh, perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi batu.

"Kaito/Kaito-kun!"

"Heh dingin sekali ya," Kaito meringkuk. tanpa aba-aba Luka langsung berusaha menyembuhkan Kaito.

"Sudah berakhir-kah?"

"Diamlah, Kaito!"

"Tak bisa, sihirku hanya memperlambat kutukannya," Ucap Luka lemas.

"Tak apa Luka-san, terima kasih" Kata Kaito lirih, tubuhnya telah menjadi batu hingga bagian perutnya.

Di dermaga.

"Bahkan kalian membunuh Kraken-ku," ucap Meiko yang telah sadar walau keadaannya masih cukup lemah,

"Kalian tak akan kuampuni. Terimalah Hukuman kalian!" Meiko mengayunkan tongkatnya secara horizontal, membuat gelombang raksasa kearah kapal Kaito.

"Tch, dia masih bisa bertahan" Rutuk Gakupo sambil menghunuskan pedangnya, membuat perisai di sekeliling kapal. Namun kekuatan gelombang yang terlalu kuat membuat perisainya hancur.

"Luka tolong Kaito! Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi"

"Sou, Anima Rilascio!" Rapal Luka, dari dada Kaito keluar sebuah cahaya. Bersamaan itu gelombang kembali menghantam kapal. membuat Luka terlempar ke lautan.

"Aaaa..."

"Luka!" Gakupo berusaha menggapai Luka, namun terlambat, Luka sudah terlebih dahulu tertelan gelombang.

"Ukh sial," Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Gakupo," Panggil Kaito lirih, Gakupo menoleh terkejut, tubuh Kaito membatu hingga lehernya.

"Kaito!" Gakupo meraih Kaito.

"Tetaplah hidup. Gakupo" Bersamaan itu tubuh Kaito membatu seutuhnya.

"Ka-kaito? oy Kaito, kembalilah." Gelombang besar kembali datang, kali ini ukurannya lebih besar. Gakupo hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Dengan cepat Gelombang itu hampir menengelamkan kapal. Dengan emosi yang meledak Gakupo merutuk.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Zrrsshh.

suara ombak yang memecah pantai membuat seorang pemuda terbangun. Keadaannya cukup parah. dengan bekas luka dan pakaian yang terkoyak di beberapa tempat. Rambut ungu panjangnya yang kusut terurai membuatnya tampak seperti seorang gadis. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba berdiri, melihat sekeliling sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Ugh. Dimana ini? ah!" Gakupo tersentak. "Kaito?" Gakupo berdiri, dengan tertatih dia berjalan disekitar pantai.

"Kaito! Luka! jawab aku!" Panggilnya.

"Hoy Kaito! dimana kau?" Gakupo mencari tanpa arah yang jelas.

"Sial, Akh!" Gakupo terjatuh, dia tersandung oleh sesuatu.

"Tch!" Gakupo menoleh. kemudian tampak terkejut, batu yang menyandungnya terlihat aneh. berbentuk seakan seseorang yang meringkuk kedinginan. dia tampak seperti-

"Kai...to?" Guman Gakupo lirih. dia mendekati batu tersebut -Kaito.

"I-ini bohongkan. Kaito?"

"Luka! dimana kau? aku butuh bantuanmu! Kaito, dia..." Gakupo menunduk dalam, penyesalan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Kaito..."

.

.

.

.

END.

Ok! akhirnya selesai, .Cerita ini Alfan buat untuk event #PandoraBox, kotak [Deux] dengan cerita berdasarkan legenda "Malin Kundang" *BedaJauhWoy! Tapi serius, Alfan bikin dengan dasar pemikiran "Gimana kalo yang jahat itu emaknya Malin?" hehehe. Tolong beritau jika ada Typo yang bertebaran ataupun alur yang kecepetan ataupun kesalahan – kesalahan yang lain.

Selanjutnya Alfan ucapin terima kasih untuk yang udah baca. Juga maaf sama kakak panitia, maaf udah ngrepotin sampe-sampe manjangin waktunya, Teehe #Digiles.

Terakhir, Bolehkah Alfan minta Review? Tapi tolong jangan nge-Flame ya, Alfan gak tahan panas.

Jaa na, ^_^


End file.
